User talk:Per Ankh
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Kopakamata97 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kopakamata97 (Talk) 19:37, December 13, 2010 Oh...I'm good...I want it to be recognized. I would like to know who's talking to me, so please remember the four '~'s at the of your post. Thank you. Per Ankh 02:13, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright, sorry, but I don't think I made that article. I just added the pics. In fact, the only pages I made are the ones on my page and a couple other. Other than that, I just uploaded pics. White Star Line 01:44, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Actually, the bad grammar and skin-and-bones articles are what inspired me to fix this place up. I've just been busy. ^^; White Star Line 20:59, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Actually, SatCM came out around the same time as Halo. And we all know which one became more of a success.... White Star Line 00:36, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a mess. I don't spend any time on Fanfiction.net, since I don't read much fanfiction. I spend more time on Devianart. White Star Line 00:57, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Cool. White Star Line 01:12, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, you can't move a wiki. But you could put a logo in the spot where it says "Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy wiki". If not, I made a seperate Sphinx wiki awhile back called "Sphinxipedia", but you'd have to build every article from scratch. White Star Line 01:34, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I've seen Tutankhamunity. That's where I got all my pics and alot more info. Y'know, I bet a "mysteries" page would be great to put here. White Star Line 01:49, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, stuff like that. And maybe a page for beta shots, and stuff that didn't make it to the final game? White Star Line 01:57, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Yep. There was a flying lion form of Sphinx shown in early trailers, but it was cut to make more room for the Mummy. There's that and alot more in the Mysteries section on Tutankhamunity. White Star Line 02:05, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Yep. White Star Line 14:30, February 19, 2011 (UTC) You can go ahead. ^^ White Star Line 22:28, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Damn it...Well, since this wiki has no active admins, you should go over to Community Central and ask to become Beaurocrat. That's the only way to get rid of vandals and delete pages. White Star Line 00:56, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm not that active on this wiki, so I don't think I could help much. :/ White Star Line 15:48, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, nobody but the staff can make you an admin or 'crat, considering the only admin hasn't been on in months. White Star Line 16:10, May 26, 2011 (UTC) That actually happens prett often. Creators abandon their wikis to trolls and vandals just because they didn't get popular. Kinda sad, but that's why trhe Staff allows you to adopt wikis. White Star Line 20:24, May 26, 2011 (UTC) You should. ^^ I think you'd be pretty good at it. White Star Line 20:04, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Cool. :D White Star Line 20:13, May 27, 2011 (UTC) No prob. ^^ White Star Line 20:15, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. White Star Line 20:24, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that'll work just fine. all yopu have to do now is wait a few days for them to reply. ^^ White Star Line 20:37, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Whoa the background is gone...but I like it! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 14:59, June 3, 2012 (UTC) spam page Ok...will do! That page is so stupid...I'm gonna find out who wrote it and block 'em. Anyways, thanks for posting images. All I ask is that you categorize them (non-categorized articles/images bug me). Thanks again! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 00:51, June 4, 2012 (UTC) (you can also contact me as User:CC-4500, but I'm less active there) background the background rocks...but I didn't do it! o.o I wonder who did it's awesome. And btw, feel free to take on patrol duty. monsters? which monsters are you referring to? all of them? --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 20:40, June 6, 2012 (UTC) great idea OMG if the entire sequel was based on my wiki..........-passes out- whoa I'd be so happy! Alright. I'll work on editing the pages, you can start posting images, and we'll get things done 2x as fast ;) --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 20:51, June 6, 2012 (UTC) PS. Fanon is accepted as long as it is written as your own article (example: User:Kopakamata97/Sphinx Infinities) kk Sadly, I don't know how to attract more fans unless we somehow advertise online (YouTube, maybe?). I've got some friends that are pretty high up on the wiki ladder, so I'll try to get them to help us. Well, looks like I'll be busy on the monster pages. Good luck....and big bulls rock...fave enemy of the game. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 20:57, June 6, 2012 (UTC) lol Thanks for being such an active user...that's what our wiki needs. Anyways, let's try to get the articles mostly uniform and not so scattered looking. If you are good with creating templates, that'd be an awesome help. We need character boxes, location boxes, item boxes, etc. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 21:04, June 6, 2012 (UTC) templates yeah...me neither...I kind of suck at it. Maybe one of my friends could help....but I just learn by screwing around on my sandbox... --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 21:10, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ok good idea. I've got a few templates (back when I was actually good with coding) I can mess with. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 21:17, June 6, 2012 (UTC) templates I just started Template:Monster Box plan to post that on each of the pages Decided that the basic uniform for all the monster pages will be Big Bull...I like its layout. Anyways, I'll go online and surf through a few pictures... --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 21:21, June 6, 2012 (UTC) thanks thanks. want to work on the template? i'm not sure what to do...lol --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 21:26, June 6, 2012 (UTC) imgs nice images...I'll check GameFaqs and GameSpot. they've always got some images. And thanks for giving it a go. I'm a member of Custom Bionicle...and that's where the template is from.. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 21:28, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking to put it at the bottom of each wiki page. I think pages look awesome with those templates...but that's just me. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 21:33, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Idea I agree. If you get bored, though, feel free to mess around with it. "prettying" up the pages might take a lot of time....but who knows. :D --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 23:27, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ok I'll see if I can give it another try...but I just don't want to really mess it up. Aw, heck, it's worth a try. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 00:38, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :/ :/ that's too bad. Try these: www.gamefaqs.com www.gamespot.com thanks thanks, but gotta go. cya later. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 00:55, June 7, 2012 (UTC) thx thanks. -falls asleep- stupid items. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 22:38, June 7, 2012 (UTC) {dips a scarab in chocolate, then eats it} Mmm....crunchy --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 22:48, June 7, 2012 (UTC) {kicks back and relaxes at the Beduin Outpost} hmm...maybe I should visit Ketta and her husband? Nah...they are all the way on the other side of Heliopolis... {Sphinx begins singing 'Like Toy Soldiers'} Ah this is relaxing. {Sphinx raises one eyebrow} Hey Tut, you know the song? Awesome {Sphinx sighs} Not even performers? lol yes good idea. comedy? sounds good...I am randomly listening to mariachi music right now....ca't understand a word. lol cool idea i probably sound stupid for asking...but what are the Kane Chronicles? huh. looks cool. lol. sphinx can find a amulet called "Amulet of Brooklyn" and he'll look at it like "what the heck" and use it. you know the rest. xD go ahead and start it, and I can join in it sounds good Great to have another editor onboard. I'll help with the fic as much as I can, but I'm busy on multiple wikis. I'll do my best. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']] [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 20:33, June 10, 2012 (UTC) that's great We're in dire need of that information. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 20:36, June 10, 2012 (UTC) that's what I've got for now. it's going to be changed on a weekly basis (I hope to remember) --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 02:45, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Oh, did you see the "template" I created (SATCM:Monster Layout --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 02:53, June 12, 2012 (UTC) lol. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 03:01, June 12, 2012 (UTC) brooklyn. oh, hey, want to work on the monster conversion project with me? and would you like an awesome signature? --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 03:06, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ok. thanks. if you ever change your mind on the sig, just holla. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 03:10, June 12, 2012 (UTC) hello I'm gonna create a YouTube channel to promote the wiki! :D --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 18:02, June 13, 2012 (UTC) SphinxWiki is the title...I wanted SphinxandtheCursedMummyWiki...but it was too long. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 20:07, June 13, 2012 (UTC) email me at sphinxandthecursedmummywiki@gmail.com if you have anything you wanna share for the channel good idea good idea. www.youtube.com/user/sphinxwiki --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 00:45, June 14, 2012 (UTC) kk. will post one now. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 00:50, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ps. do you know how to use screencapture on a game? check out the new channel look: http://www.youtube.com/user/SphinxWiki thanks. and that's weird. Random Ranaun is missing too o,o heheh. good luck. anyways, my regular youtube channel is http://www.youtube.com/user/mandalorian1428 --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 01:19, June 14, 2012 (UTC) kk. kewl. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 01:25, June 14, 2012 (UTC) THAT WAS A GREAT AD IDEA! I'M GONNA GET GOING ON IT NOW! if you have any sphinx-related videos, post 'em on your channel, mark them as private (let the sphinxwiki channel be able to view it), and then I'll download/post it to the new channel! :D --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 01:52, June 14, 2012 (UTC) "monsters" is finished being made. now, to upload it. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 02:01, June 14, 2012 (UTC) o.o thanks! all I suggest is be careful of the language. it's one of our rules. sorry, but I just wanted to remind you. ;) thanks again --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 16:15, June 14, 2012 (UTC) idk. What we really need are 'Journal Descriptions' and 'Museum Descriptions'. We could look online for that. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 16:19, June 14, 2012 (UTC) oh ok. what happened to that user that was gathering the data? --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 16:26, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ok. I've been searching for videos to post to our wiki channel...and this video is awful http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wimpH_qVemo&feature=g-all-u --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 16:31, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ikr? --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 16:33, June 14, 2012 (UTC) totally. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 16:42, June 14, 2012 (UTC) We also need to work on creating pages for locations/characters as well as editing our pre-existing articles. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 16:44, June 14, 2012 (UTC) those two should have their own articles. the goal is to create a wiki for every frickin' object! WHOO! that was a little bit over-the-top....--[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 16:47, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I know we don't. But, I'm saying please don't fuse them because the two items are are different than a chacter. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 16:55, June 14, 2012 (UTC) http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps2/589668-sphinx-and-the-cursed-mummy/faqs/28265 looks cool no. blood and post are different than regular ra. we can have it where it says "main article:example" one of those i know, but if we keep the pages, the wiki is more attractive. I've been working on the stubs the other category is a glitch. I did add a category 'Amulet', but it's weird. I can't get the category to go away (the transportation one). I have been working on Abydos Jewels but couldn't find the names of some of the jewels if you know them. ok. luckily, I'm replaying the game now so I can probably round up some data. oh, I noticed that the List of Monsters is incomplete! :O I'll add that. I'm working on that article at the moment :D. Wow I love cleaning wikis....--[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 18:07, June 14, 2012 (UTC) yeah. i'm still high on that feeling. Abydos Museum << tell me how this looks plz {starts to slur speech} What do you mean could? I already did! lol. out of curiosity, how'd you discover this hidden treasure? sweet present. I got it at GameStop because I was big-time into Egypt (which I still am...the old stuff, I mean). I've been into Egypt since I was three, so anything old egyptian is awesome. but omg the historical element of the game is so off xD. Ahkenaten was Nefertiti's husband, and they were generations before Tut. lol oh yeah...sorry lol. it's been a while since I read about this stuff...curse you Star Wars...making me forget all my egypt information just to remember all the minor details.....omg i feel like an idiot... what might it be? xD I plan to do more Egyptian reading this summer. BTW, they found out how Tut died. Do you know how? I do. whaha nope. Malaria. yeah. he got injured and got all infected...curse you, germs yeah...ow... yeah...and especially back then...medicine was so crude... I think some of the worst medicine was practiced in the 1800s....dentistry was just awful....but back to the egyptians...yeah...they rocked yeah you're right. lol Do you have the sphinx soundtrack in Mp3 format? I have it if you want it --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 19:17, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ok. http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLBD742CF6A78E1C8E&feature=view_all You'll need realplayer. http://realplayer.com sorry I can't upload Mp3's...I tried...this is all I can do. Hopefully it'll work for you no problem. you're my best editor. if you like editing/constructing pages, I have other wikis that need help...but they are wikis for my youtube videos. http://animationcity.wikia.com http://starwarstgw.wikia.com http://olbumbum.wikia.com no problem. now let's clean this wiki! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 19:26, June 14, 2012 (UTC) nice. I've got a website (http://makutateridax28.wix.com/gamingworld it's under construction) that will have it's own game walkthroughs. I'll post one on here once its done. I love writing FAQs...and the users on the site love them. :D --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 19:33, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm working on articles alphabetically. Alll of the "a's" are about done. seems I've gotten this whole reorganizing a wiki down to a science. I've done it on other wikis that needed it. pretty soon the Wiki Community will be pretty well structured. hey, you've got no idea how much I appreciate your work on this wiki. {gives Per Ankh a high-five} ;) I've got to go soon, but I've got a few assignments for you if you want to give 'em a shot! * create a location template called "Template:Location" (similar to Template:Character and Template:Item) * create a box like Template:MonsterList but for characters and locations thanks k thanks. kopaka - out the a-z project is going really well. i just completed 'b'. the main page's poll has been moved to Wiki Poll lol. oh, I've been adding the Museum descriptions and I found the name of the third jewl - The Jewel of Edfu --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 19:43, June 15, 2012 (UTC) if you are ever looking for things to do, there's a category I just created called "Articles that need editing". It's not finished, but the article for Characters has links that are not consistant to other links. thanks! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 19:19, June 16, 2012 (UTC) stubs are just short articles. the category I created was for the kind that just need cleaning. I will do it. However, I'm busy creating an animated show at the moment (awesome, right?). So can't do it now but I will. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 00:33, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ps. do you play the "Mystery Case Files" games? Particularly the Ravenhearst series? k. ;) by the way, the games rock...plus you can get them cheap these days. they're pc games...i don't know if you know of them or not. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 00:35, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ok. if you do have the chance though, those games are worth checkin out --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 01:40, June 17, 2012 (UTC) btw, I agree with the gauntlet being the freakin hardest part of the game --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 01:52, June 17, 2012 (UTC) yeah...I'd put him in a cage with big bulls...a shame, really...he's an awesome looking character good idea. ironically, I played that part of the game this morning. kind of lost count after 10,524,492,305,503,402. sorry Let's just say that when I was through with him, the guy was about the same consistancy as water. lol. I don't think we could post foul words like that jk. go ahead. we could post them on the talk page. so few people go there. ok xD. did you see this? its a lonely wiki -.- yeah. I've been trying to get more users. I'll go on youtube and contact people with SATCM related videos....now that is desparate.... omg. our article quality is so bad sometimes. here's something by whitestar (it's funnier if you read the version when you are editing): "Ketta's Husband is a resident of wife are good friends of Imhotep. After she was kidnapped, he asked Sphinx to save her because he was too cowardly. After Sphinx saves her, he gives him a Canopic Vase and an Abydos Pass card. He can also be seen at Monsu's Monster Shop, complaining about the high prices." he has the image just written in the middle of the text! xD damn. things just keep going from bad to worse to Set. - gets drunk - nah I'm ok....hic slurs but I hic gotta hic go. sorry.... seems this wiki is becoming together nicely. however, there are still some articles I've formatted that need help. If you need something to do, feel free to expand them. ;) The category "Articles that need editing" is just kind of a 'task sheet' for editors. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 20:18, June 17, 2012 (UTC) of course. I'm just cleaning up whatever articles there are. So, Mysterious Location is NOT the same as Luxor Pyramid? I was never associating them with abydos...may be an editing error. :/ sorry. I just figured out the mistake. I forgot to change the template. I've been copying and pasting the layout of articles that are good. I just forgot to change it. thanks for pointing that out. *facepalms* I did? I would but I'm not good at promoting people to admin. sorry. I tried once...it failed... huh. it's not on my screen. what setting do you have in 'My Preferences'? o.o this is getting weirder and weirder. I don't have these features out, dies 'MonoBook' out hair nooooo. it still isn't working! so sorry....it's the wiki. don't worry about it. I'll just check out the problem on the abydos jewels. anyways, I'll just dub you "admin". you'll get to have basically the same rights. just let me know what you wanna do and I'll get it. ;) thanks for being an awesome SphinxPedian kk. I'll see what I can do. Anyways, were you interested in Wiki Patrol? You've got the qualifications. nice. Task 1 * Create articles for the Abydos Jewels individually (item template should be used) * Organize links and make sure there are no duplications of the same character ('The Fat Woman' 'Fat Lady at Abyos' 'Fat Lady' all qualify for that dubbing) yeah. take your time. we're the only two here echoes on jewel of edfu and mocks nefertiti yeah....what happened to the good ol' days of the group of editors? head and blood gushes from it Ow. That was my head...not the wall! I was using the dark stone of invisibility...i'm a member of the living dead. in ancient egyptian oh ok. - wipes away blood - want to create a "sales pitch" for our wiki to post on SphinxWiki channel? sounds good. we'll take anything lol ok. I gotta go anyways. cya I need your opinion Should I call the mysterious location page "Luxor Pyramid" and note that it is also called Mysterious Location, or the other way around? I personally think we should.....oh I don't know...you can make the call. thanks. will do that. btw, I've been fixing up most the articles. next job: categories and images :P this wiki is just such a mess when it comes to links and stuff. there is no organization. wanna help me fix it? ok. thanks. first off is sorting out the categories and cutting out the dupes. ok. Hey, I've got an idea. If you build pages, I'll edit them and put them in to format. sound good? It's like your Sphinx and I'm Tut. ROCK ON! I,,I, (rock symbol) will be on it. oh, i've got an assignment for you...accept it or decline it if you like. ASSIGNMENT: Play the game and gather journal/museum information on monsters, journal info on items, and just collect information. hope you've got a laptop. lol. anyways, accept or decline, its up to you. I'll collect the data surrounding IT. I just solved the third gauntlet yesterday. FINALLY! Thank Osiris....anyways. I gave the museum my goofy lizard (luckily, I wrote down the journal description) and all I got was a frickin' Hunter Certificate....oh well. ok. no prob. anyways, take your time. i honestly don't think any visitors will come by to this wiki for a while. - eats the lizard - what were you saying? - passes out, but then recovers - sorry but we kinda have a formula for the items. * Sacred Crowns of Egypt * Abydos Museum etc.. sorry. just keeping it pleasing to the eye by having em match. alright, that I'll do. Anyways, out of curiousity, what's the script for? WikiPatrol Update Hi Per Ankh. Just letting you know that this wiki is trying to "up" its standards to something like http://starwars.wikia.com and that it's going to take a lot of work to do so. Since you use YouTube, I was wondering if you could produce a commercial and post it to us at SATCM:Director's Program. Thanks, --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 18:30, June 20, 2012 (UTC) oh ok. crazy idea I was thinking about removing all categories from all the articles and just redoing it as a whole (categories, I mean). It would certainly rid of the confusion. thanks. I hope it works. honestly, it can't get any worse than it is now. http://tutankhammunity.webs.com/mysteries.htm the site's got good data yes, but something is better than nothing...and, I'm beginning to believe this wiki needs something. hopefully the people will demand it more than a remake of Mass Effect 3's ending...anyways, thanks for renaming the boat dude. Eurocom is so stupid. They'd make a fortune on the sequel. Dammit I wish they made the game for PC. It would be much easier to work on this wiki if it was! plus, on Windows, you can click on the Windows icon (that key second in from CTRL) and minimize the game. back and forth to retrieve journal/museum descriptions. oh, by the way, the rule about language and inapropriate behavior has been lifted until we receive more editors. we're all we've got. lol. I got a picture for Akhenaten. and yes....croc head found himself celebrating mother's day....but I believe you know what I mean.... oh....I dubbed him a "motherfu...." you get the picture. oh, hey, I found this: http://arcentral.net/desc/sphinxitems.html Might be useful. looooooooooooool. anyways, I just copied and pasted that stuff from a site about it...well...probably should fix it... oh, sweet! anyways, think it'd be a good idea to protect all the pages from people who are not logged on? prevents the fricking spam like Sphinx has red pants. also, would you like to be the one to change up the featured article every day or week? Ok, we'll be extra watchful on spam articles, and ok, i'll do that. featured article what should be our featured article? I think that Big Bull is well written, but it is missing the Museum Description or something...which article do you think's best? yes...but he's been the featured article for a long time. alright. and once the craziness has settled down, we can make the change more frequently. we could do it on how well the articles are written. oh, have you ever heard of the band Smash Mouth? they sang that song "All Star" well, I heard them live last night. oh, I'm uploading a new ad to our channel. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_I8-sesMCU&feature=youtu.be the hands of amun? Alright! Great idea! I'm revamping the List of Characters page to look more like this. http://sphinxandthecursedmummy.wikia.com/wiki/File:HandsofAmun.jpg I've got a job for you if you are interested. Go around looking for articles that aren't uniformed (with templates and editing styles) and categorize them with 'Articles that need to be edited'. Thanks! are you interested? ok, Sphinx! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 18:35, June 22, 2012 (UTC) - as if in the desert for weeks - THANK YOU "Mummy" is currently on Location duty. lol ok. hey, could you help out this article? I found next week's featured well written article and yikes this is a massive link I wrote a massive link. lol. anyways, I'll fix it. I was just doing it off of memory. lol no. they were already posted on the Abydos Jewels page by the time I worked on the Abydos Museum page. I actually just collected that jewel in my replay game. 'Jewel of Weni'. Jewel of Siptah is an assumed fan name because the Jewel Inspector never said anything title-wise. I'm just going with that because the jewel belonged to Siptah. Jewel 6 was not a fan name. I saw it in the game. Jewel 4 has a fan name. check the jewels section out I created all the jewel pages. image categorization is underway nice. So, any page additions lately, Sphinx? ok, makeup I don't know about you, but I think this wiki is finally coming together. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 19:56, June 23, 2012 (UTC) wouldn't you agree? Ok. The basic goal at the moment is to establish organization by categorization and having a basic page layout for different types. I'll begin on that. I added to the gallery on Sphinx, and I've been working on cleaning out the categories. :D You ok? You keep saying 'Uh-Huh'. dang. that sucks :/ Just because I'm forgetting....what's the Exit Key for? ohhhhhhh......ok. thanks. what about the Old Key? ok. thanks anyway. Top Trumps Ever heard of the game 'Top Trumps'? Well, I'm creating custom SatCM cards, but I'll need 30 characters for the Character Deck. Any suggestions on who should go on them? --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 16:03, June 25, 2012 (UTC) thanks. I'm creating various decks: # Characters # Monsters # Items (possibly) # Locations (possibly) I'll post 'em once I'm done! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lR4QJc6YLIA&feature=relmfu << another crappy sphinx vid lol just wanted to share it with you. the best part is at about 40 minutes in...yes...I watched all of both of them {hangs head in shame} {Runs and hides} {Is knocked out} I'm not sure what skin you have for the wiki, but editing is much easier on the 'MonoBook' setting. here: is your search bar on the left or the right? ok. go to "My Preferences". Scroll down to "Appearance". Change the Layout to "MonoBook". Ah....makes editing a breeze! Good news. I've written down some Museum Descriptions and Journal Descriptions for the monsters! I've even collected the Journal Description for the Goofy Lizard. just posted it here doggy wants a biscuit woof...damn it...that last canopic vase wasn't mine...it belonged to a mummy chihuahua {fetches it and brings it back to master} I've got dinner for you, Master! {snaps out of it, finger of mummy breaks off} Jerky, anyone? lol. anyways, soon I plan to make some SatCM playthough videos...the downside, though, is I don't have screencapture. Hopefully the idea of using a camcorder will work for me.... alright. Here's what I'll do. I'll film in my bedroom (it's awesomely dark there) and narrate while playing. during editing, I'll dub it over with my voice to make it clearer and add some background music. sound cool? that's what I was going to use. Anyways, I've got a task for you if you want it. I know for a fact that the Desert Area near bedoin outpost has a name. what is it? alright thanks! that helps me! lol whenever I edit this wiki I listen to the game's soundtrack...it actually helps thanks. I will later if I feel like it. I'm feeling "blah" today. Don't know why. Anyways, I'm almost done with cleaning up the monsters. it's quite a project. cool idea. I've been working on a book for years called "Book of Sphinx" (named for the actual game objects Book of Sphinx). It's basically a reference encyclopedia for everything sphinx and the cursed mummy. I'm actually using my own wiki to help me write it. lol. and thanks again for making such a big difference in the wiki. {bro fists per ankh} cool. I'm considering making models of the monsters out of Sculpey modeling clay. I did the same thing with the characters from the original Spyro game (have you played it? it rocks). I have to agree. only original spyro is good. i'm a big-time gamer, but not a nerd gamer...huh...its strange that way. anyways, i'm getting some stuff taken care of on this wiki for once. yay. hi. got some more monsters done today. i intend on getting us some JD's and MD's (journal descriptions and museum descriptions) for items/monsters/whatever. I'll try...and I just finished formatting the Monster articles. Check 'em out if you have the time. I think in a few months this wiki will be very impressive. awesome idea....let's get it a lot more articles first....we need it to be article-filled madness! {acts almost psychopathic} {snaps out of it} I'm so psyched to do this! true, but IP addresses...we wouldn't be anonymous --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 00:01, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to make more videos for our channel...maybe even a podcast. Anyways, I revamped my user page...could you give it a review so I can correct things? --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 00:11, June 28, 2012 (UTC) new videos coming to the channel tonight. stay posted. thanks. thanks for being such a loyal editor. how much time do you spend on the wiki?! it helps a lot to have an active editor like you. http://www.youtube.com/my_videos_edit?ns=1&video_id=nWgF7f9uJjE lol ok http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nWgF7f9uJjE thanks. I plan to do one of those for each of the monsters once I get the JD/MDs squared away. do you have a favorite article on the wiki? haven't updated the poll in a considerable amount of time. I'll update that shortly. {helps him with it} alright. what should the poll's topic be? poll dancing? no just kidding I was thinking that too {uses super Nacho Libre strength} whaha {takes the model of HIM and breaks it} i updated the poll by the way You can. I've done it five+ times. It takes you down by an ankh, though. I always go to the highest point of the room. yeah...lol. no kidding yeah. oh, hey, wanna help beef-up all of the Monster strategies? they seem pretty sucky. Big news. In the next few months, we're gonna have to step this wiki up. I'm gonna promote the wiki everywhere I possibly can. We need to make the wiki's pages big and awesome....but we're gonna have to do this together, ok? even better news. I just got some MDs...plan to get JDs pretty soon...but will need to start another game because I missed out on the opportunity to hook us up with the Piranha/Exo JDs. thank osiris its a great game... {hangs head in shame} I'm literally on the wiki and playing the game at the same time. {chops up a big bull to make beef jerky} ah, with this game, I always have fun {leans back in a swivel chair} {doesn't notice that I'm out of jerky and mistakes my mummified hand as jerky} Huh whuh {realizes what happened} HOLY SET! {notices whole left arm is gone} damn I tasted good yay thanks. oh, can i recommend an awesome PC game that's F-R-E-E? It's called Clone Wars Adventures...its an MMO...some people rp, but i don't...i just play it for fun yo. Want a free copy of the Book of Sphinx (that book I told you I was writing)? ok. it'll be a bit before it's done. just email me at sphinxandthecursedmummywiki@gmail.com as a reminder to send you a copy, ok? anyways, WikiPatrol has been updated. it's ok. I've got a website I can post it on for you. oh, think you could write in a strategy for the Sea Turtle page? can't you aqua dart 'em? user page, though, right? I know! A BLOG! That way people can edit it with comments! lol. in our fic, we could have him in the Smithsonian, and the security guards will accuse someone of stealing the mummy outfit. xD lol yeah a new fanfic? or the same one? gtg, but here's this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zn0gqrenU3E&feature=youtu.be posted a new video to the channel today. looks cool. I'm working on the 'Monster Bio' series. I'm going A-Z until I hit one that's missing a JD or MD. ok i've got one - the same exact user interface. its great as it is. technical terms for control layout. i want the hud (where it tells you how many lives/what button does what) to be the same as usual, y'know? think you can come up with some more catchy ads for the wiki? today I'll be working on creating some wanted articles. chat me if you need anything. ;) yes, but I'll need to find some clips. I don't have game screen capture :/ I do, but with the quality it'd pick up, I wouldn't be doing the ad any favors. I'll just download some clips from youtube Could you help with the wanted pages? kk ok. theres about 165 articles in need of creation, or links that are incorrect I've got another task for you if you want: expand Category:Article stubs and Category:Articles that need editing weird glitch on my userpage that is saying "classified" by my gender...think you can help me fix it? sorry, been busy the past few days with other stuff. thanks. you too. {wraps are now red, white, and blue} lol...post it to SphinxBook... lol. yeah. I've noticed something bad for a large amount of the monsters - the locations section of the template doesn't match up with the location article section. The location section is correct, the template section isn't. If you want to help you can. I hope what I said makes sense. thanks. I've begun work on the "Eurocom" page. Contact me if you need help. I think this wiki is actually getting somewhere. Mummy thumbs up! np. let's just try and keep this up. remember, sphinx, you create, I edit. {gives sphinx an athletic spank} hup! let's go out there and kick some wiki butt {pulls hand away as if it has been burned} ok how does this look? go ahead...be brutal. figured. I'm just establishing a few pages, and from there we can turn an almost-a-bull into a big bull...know what i'm saying? ok. I've been working on Bat Mummy and Electric Mummy if you want to expand them. new idea, sphinx: when you create an article, categorize is as "Articles that need to be edited" so ol' linen wraps can come around to edit them. thanks! it'd speed us up. Hey Sphinx, take the Heliopolis Amulet and help me out with this, please. thanks bro lol. {steals sphinx's crochet hook and pretends its a brain hook} xD Let's just hope we get some more people! actually, very few people ever read chats. ahhhhhhhh.........this page is doing pretty bad.....um....can you give it a little help from the Hands of Amun? alright. I have heard it as the Helian wall before....I'll name it and note the other name, k? curse my sudden forgetfulness! can you remind me of something? which of the two farmers was cast into stone? wait never mind. whooooooo! we've receached the 200 article mark!